


Thirteen Reasons Too Soon

by SpiritualKiller (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Deucalion is a teacher, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SpiritualKiller
Summary: Theo Raken took his own life, and left behind only a dusty box of thirteen cassette tapes. Liam wants to know why Theo killed himself.





	Thirteen Reasons Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xyzhnielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzhnielle/gifts), [Void_Kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/gifts).



> Yes this is based off of Thirteen Reasons why. Yes there is a reason that there is 15 chapters. No, you'll have to wait and see why.

Liam lay there on his bed. It was all still so surreal. 

Theo Raken.

The love of his life. Was dead.

And the worst part of it all?

Liam never told Theo how he felt.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door and a muffled voice. "Come in." He said in a monotone voice, looking at the door as it opened to reveal Stiles. "Liam, I need to give you something." He said. Liam nodded automatically. " leave it on my desk." He muttered dismissively. He heard Stiles set something heavy down on his desk. "I'm here for you, Liam." He heard Stiles say, before the sound of footsteps receded followed by the closing of his door. He looked over to see a box of tapes. He curiously bounced off his bed, walking over and taking the first one out. They were cassette tapes. His eyes widened as he went to his basements, finding the old stereo and shoving the tape into it before clicking play.

_This is Theo Raken. Live and in stereo. Now whatever device you may be listening to this on, sit should sit back. Because I'm about to tell you the story of my life. Or more importantly, why my life ended. So sit back, and relax. Because if you received these tapes, you are one of those reasons. After you finish these tapes, pass them on simply to the person who's tape is after you. If you don't, I have someone who will release these tapes very publicly._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying so far; there will be hopefully weekly updates.


End file.
